


The Dark Heir

by Spearforce1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, So is Hermione, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ministry Has Fallen, harry is a slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearforce1/pseuds/Spearforce1
Summary: The Ministry has fallen.The Order is broken.The Potters are dead.All Hail Voldemort, Immortal Dark Lord of the New World.





	The Dark Heir

The Dark Lord was uneasy.

He stood quietly on the street in Godric's Hollow, studying the simple house the Potter's called home. Inside was the one thing that could spell disaster for his rise to power, his quest for immortality... a baby named Harry. Supposedly, his spies reported to him, this child was the subject of a prophecy that foretold of his downfall. This 'Harry Potter' was supposed to be the 'Chosen One' and eventually kill him. While the Dark Lord placed little worth in such ancient (and frankly unreliable) magics, it was a threat that could not be ignored. So here he was.

Severus had begged that he spare Lily Potter, the boy's mother, out of some misguided sense of unrequited love for her, but the Dark Lord doubted that would be possible, despite his promise to do just that. James would battle him, that much was obvious, and so James would die. Lily, however, was in question. How far would the talented young witch go to save her son? Would she protect him at the cost of her own life? It was possible.

Setting aside his questions and deciding to let events play out however they willed, Lord Voldemort moved on the house, his dark cloak billowing around him like the wings of some dread beast. He blew the door apart with ease, honestly a little surprised they had clearly relied solely on the Fidelius Charm for protection. James and Lily both shot up from their places on the couch, clearly startled but hardly stupefied. At a barked word from James Lily dashed up the stairs, presumably to the child’s room, while James dove for his wand.

Too slow.

‘Avada Kedavra!’ The room flashed with sickly green light and by the time James hit the floor again, he had breathed his last. Lord Voldemort regarded his prone form for a moment, then allowed himself a small smirk. James’ hand had landed mere inches from the table his wand lay on.  _ So close, young wizard, yet so very far away. _

Then the Dark Lord turned hooded eyes towards the stairwell.

The child’s room was not difficult to pick out, as Lily stood between the stairs and it, wand in hand. Her attacks, however, were desperate and ill aimed, and as such were deflected with ease and an annoyed huff.

‘Expelliarmus,’ he said disinterestedly, casually casting the charm and sending Lily’s wand flying from her grasp. ‘Do not test my patience, girl. Stand aside and I swear you shall live.’

Even disarmed and trembling, Lily stood tall and defiant. Voldemort could almost admire her spirit.

‘Avada Kedavra.’

Lily staggered back into the baby’s room, tears streaking down her face as she tried, with her dying breath, to throw herself over her infant’s crib, seeking to guard him even in death. Her body fell short of its mark, much as her husband’s body below had. It was a little amusing and incredibly perplexing, that both were so dedicated to the protection of this child that they remained defiant to their last breath. Their willingness to be sacrificed for even a chance to save their son, no matter how remote, stirred something in the Dark Lord. It wasn’t pity, nor remorse. Rather, as he stared down at the body of Lily Potter, her arm outstretched towards the crib, he wondered if there was something about this he was missing.

Stepping over the body, Voldemort eyed the thing in the crib beneath him. Even now, even with everything that had happened, the babe remained calm, returning the Dark Lord’s stare with large, intelligent eyes. Slowly, Voldemore raised his wand to fire off a final killing curse, ending this threat to his immortal reign forever...

And then he stopped.

Cocking his head to the side, the Dark Lord regards the child silently, then looks back down to the prone form of the mother, then back to the child. ‘Could it be...?’ he wondered, his voice a mere whisper as a shadow of a threat forms in his mind. Another ancient magic, something else Voldemort would normally dismiss were it not his life at stake, came to mind. ‘The child... is protected. Isn’t he, sweet Lily? Yesss... yes I see it now. Your sacrifice invoked an ancient protection charm... of course, why did I not see this sooner?’ He stared down at the child again. ‘Very clever. Indeed, I nearly would have fallen for it were it not for the extraordinary circumstances of tonight. For you see, sweet Lily, tonight I am taking seriously all those ancient magics I tend to dismiss. I am not so arrogant as to assume I am infalible; if I were, I would not be here at all.

‘However, that does now leave the question as to what I shall do with your son...’ he narrowed his eyes as he considered the possibilities, then allowed his face to be split by a malevolent grin as the obvious, perfect solution came to him. He worked quickly, using the deaths of the adult Potters to fuel him in the creation of a new Horcrux.

‘This boy shall not be my death... he shall instead ensure that I never die.’


End file.
